Fear-It Week
by packmulesrus
Summary: Fear-It Week has come at last,the annual, week-long contest of pranks, vandalism, and school spirit between Monsters University and their rivals, Fear Tech. And it's up to Oozma Kappa to bring honor and glory to their alma mater. Will they succeed? Also, who's their new friend? And why hasn't anyone noticed that she's a human? Read and find out! Based on the Disney Infinity Game.
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI! WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER POSTED FANFIC**. **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH EITHER OF THEM IN ANY WAY. I'M JUST A BIG FAN WITH EXTRA TIME ON HER HANDS AND WANTED TO SHOW MY FANDOM FOR MONSTERS INC/MONSTERS UNIVERSITY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of birds chirping awoke me from my sleep. I then opened my eyes to see a bird—a pigeon—perched on an oak tree branch with yellow blossoms and green leaves above my head. I heard another bird chirping nearby, but I could only see one bird. But then I realized, _Hey, why am I sleeping on the grass?_ Just then, the pigeon on the branch looked to its right, revealing another head with two horns on its crown. It took one look at me, and then shrieked like a banshee on steroids.

"RAAAAAAAAR!"

"AAAHH!" I shrieked back in response while scurrying backwards into a purple bush full of vines and thorns. The needles from the bush poked my back, causing me to yelp and shoot right up, but then to feel my hair get pulled back by the vines.

"Ow! Fluff my hair!" I cursed aloud, trying to free my curly strands from the bush's grasp. But the fickle plant only tightened its grasp on my hair, making claim to my curly locks. All I could to was grunt in frustration, trying all the more to free myself from my captor.

I paused for a moment and looked back up at the freak(s) of nature. The two-headed pigeon stared down at me with golden-yellow eyes void of any expression, let alone concern for my well-being. But then, it occurred to me_. I had seen this bird ebefore . . . in a movie. That's right! In—"_ Before I could finish my thought, I felt my hair being pulled even more into the bush.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled out loud, but it just made the apparently live plant hungry for more. "Help! Someone help!" was all I could do at that point, other than look back up at the stupid bird who could care less about my fate.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shout, "Hang on! We're coming!" Two seconds later, just before my head was completely engulfed by the bush, I felt two smooth hands grab my arms.

"Hang on! I got ya!" said a male voice. It sounded like Billy Crystal, but I couldn't see his face because of the sun shining directly on mine.

"Don't worry," said another, more husky male voice, "we'll get you out of there." About a second later, I hear the Billy Crystal voice shout, "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to root it out of the ground."

"That won't work. Do that, and she'll be stuck in their forever."

"Then what do you expect for us to do!"

"We need to poison it. Here, pour this directly over its roots. Don't get it on the girl's head."

"Alright, Coach."

I heard some sort of liquid being pour onto the ground. Then suddenly, I felt the bush shake violently and loosen my hair from its vines. The person holding my hand was able to pull me out of the bush, but he pulled too fast and caused me to collide with him and tumble onto the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the husky voice behind me. I managed to prop myself up using the body below me, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

That giant green eye. Those two small horns. The bright green skin shaped in the form of a beach ball with arms and legs.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "You're Mike Wazowski!"

The green cyclops looked up at me with half of his brow raised in curiosity, probably wondering how this stranger knew his name.

"Y-yeah, that's right," he said, "I'm Mike Wazowski."

I crawled off of Mike to give him some space.

_Holy crap_, I thought to myself_, I'm in the monster world. I'm a human . . . in the monster world . . . full of monsters. _

I then noticed something else. Why_ isn't Mike flipping out? I'm a human!_

And I wasn't a little kid like Boo; I was an adult! (Well, a seventeen-year-old adult.)

The green cyclops stood back up, took a few steps toward me, and extended his right hand to me, offering to help me off the ground. I grabbed his hand with two of mine, and he pulled me up to my feet. As soon as I stood up, I heard giant footsteps stomping over to me and Mike. I turned around to meet, of course, a giant wall of blue fur with purple polka dots, two curled horns, and a dinosaur-like tail swishing behind him.

"Hey there," said the giant blue monster, "are you okay?"

All I did was just stare up at the monster in front of me. Upon facing said monster, the first thing I noticed was just how tall he was in comparison to me. I stood at 5'5", but I was still under his shoulders. When I didn't answer right away, the blue monster replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Where're my manners?" He then extended his right hand—er—paw, and introduced himself as, "James P. Sullivan. Friends call me—"

"Sulley." I said in sync with him while shaking his paw.

"Th-that's right," Sulley said with a hint of surprise, "have we met before?"

"N-no," I answered, "but I—uh—have heard about you guys."

Mike walked over to Sulley's side and looked up at me with even more curiosity. "You have?" he asked.

"Yeah."

_In the movies, but like fluff I tell you that._

I tried to think of a decent answer for the two monsters before me, but my thoughts were cut off with someone yelling, "Hey, what are you three doing over there? That place is off limits!"

All three of us turned to see a giant aqua blue slug-like monster in a policeman's uniform who then started to run—I mean **squirm** toward us.

"Uh oh," said Mike, "Sulley . . ."

"Right behind ya."

The blue monster then grabbed me, flung me over his shoulders, and dashed off with Mike in the opposite direction, leaving the angry policeman in the dust, shaking his fist at us.

* * *

The two monsters ran for quite a distance, all the while Sulley carrying me on his back. I didn't mind at all. To be honest, I was loving every minute of it. His fur felt so soft and shaggy. I even got a whiff of his scent. . . . No, that's not creepy. It was a combination of sour milk and rotten onions. Definitely not my most favorite smell in the world, but it didn't make me gag or pass out. Actually, it was somewhat nostalgic. After all, this is how monsters are supposed to smell, right?

Eventually, the duo stopped to take a breather, and Sulley let me down finally.

"Okay," Mike heaved, "I think we lost him."

"Yeah, about five blocks back." I commented. "Who would have thought a slug could squirm that fast?"

I gave my two new acquaintances another minute to catch their breaths before asking them a question. "So, why was he chasing us in the first place?"

Mike took one more deep breath and answered, "That place where we found you is actually protected by the city. The bush you were caught in is a rare species of Purpura Harare Amicus."

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SUCK AT GIVING FICTION LATIN NAMES. SO TO ALL MY LATIN SPEAKERS OUT THERE, PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED.)**

Sulley and I stared blank-faced at Mike, obviously not knowing what the fluff he was talking about.

"It's a very social plant." Mike continued. "Many of them in the wild can gather up to hundreds, sometimes thousands, of square feet. It must have mistaken your hair for another of its kind and tried to incorporate it with itself."

I then felt Sulley twirl a few strands of my hair around his index finger.

"Your hair does look a lot like that bush." he pondered aloud. "Probably thought it made a new cute friend."

I stood completely still the whole time thinking to myself, _Sulley's touching my hair! Sulley's touching my hair! The big blue kitty's touching my hair! _

But Mike had to butt in on the moment and wave Sulley's paw away from my head.

"Knock it off, Sul. Don't scare the girl."

"Oh, no," I assured Mike, "no worries. . . . So, how did you get the plant to let me go."

"Oh, easy. Simply poured some vinegar on its roots."

"Vinegar?"

Sulley slapped his forehead and sighed through his teeth. "Oh yeah." He looked down at Mike and then added, "The vinegar Mrs. Squibbles asked for us to get while we were out."

"Oh, that's right." Mike said. "Not a problem. We'll get some more. Come on, Sulley. I think the corner market a block back sells the vinegar we're looking for."

Mike took two steps, and then whipped back around, looked up at me, and said, "I'm so sorry, my dear. I didn't catch your name at all. Where are _my_ manners?"

He extended his right hand at me and asked, "Your name?"

I shook his hand and replied with a smile, "Vivian Scherrique. Nice to meet both of you."

I then turned to shake Sulley's hand—er—paw too (Aw, screw it!). I looked down at our hands and giggled at how big his was in comparison to mine, yet his wasn't crushing mine at all. He was very gentle. But then I remembered that I was a human, and no one had said anything about it yet. Why weren't they afraid of me. Judging by their (more) youthful features, this had to be the Monsters University era, where they should still be afraid of humans. So why weren't they?

"Hey," said Sulley, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up at the big kitty's face full of concern. I then realized I was frowning.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really." I pulled my hand away and chuckled a little, trying to put on the best "everything's fine" smile I could muster. But it didn't stop the big kitty from looking concerned.

"You're sure?" he insisted.

I giggled and twirled my hair out of reflex—a defense mechanism of mine whenever I felt worried or out of place. The two monsters caught on right away that something wasn't right, obviously.

"Well," I started to say, "something's been _kind of_ bothering me . . ."

"What is it?" asked Mike beside me.

"Well," I tried to explain, "it's just that . . ."

"Yeah?" asked Mike and Sulley in unison.

"All this time . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You guys never . . ."

"_Yeah_?"

"Noticed tha—"

_Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Ding. Dong._ All three of us looked up at the nearby clock tower. It was 5:30.

"It's getting late" Sulley said to Mike. "We should get going."

"Right, Sul," Mike replied. He turned to me and said, "Sorry, but we need to—"

"It's okay," I interjected, "I understand." I waved goodbye and said, "Take care."

"You too." replied Mike, while Sulley pointed two fingers at me and made a clicking sound with his mouth. They two monsters walked up the street to wherever their market was, and I turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

I barely walked two feet before I realized, _Wait a minute. Where am I going? In fact, how the fluff did I even get here!_

* * *

**HI AGAIN! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER OF MY FIRST POSTED FAN FICTION. YEAH, I ADMIT IT'S KIND OF SHORT. BUT NO WORRIES. THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE MORE INTERESTING . . . WELL, THAT'S THE PLAN. ( -_-')**

**PLEASE FAVE AND/OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE COMING CHAPTERS. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH EITHER OF THEM IN ANY WAY. I'LL HAVE THE SECOND CHAPTER POSTED ASAP. UNTIL THEN, PHLEGM 'N' SLIME SLUSHIES FOR YOU ALL! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI HI! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE BEFORE I GO ON VACATION! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. *AHEM* ALL THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWNED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THEM IN ANYWAY. I'M JUST A HUGE FAN WHO WANTED TO SHOW HER FANDOM FOR MONSTERS INC./MONSTERS UNIVERSITY. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Mommy, look. A human."

"What! Where! Oh, no, sweetie. That's not a human. That's just a very clothed monster. Now come along; your father's waiting for us."

_ Heh, for a second I thought someone had caught on finally._

A tan-skinned human girl with dark brown curly hair sat on a park bench under a giant oak tree, its leaves purple and gold, definitely a plant not common back in her world. She had wandered around the vast city of Monstropolis for about an hour or so, all the while searching for her two new acquaintances, Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan. She had kept to herself while searching so to not cause a panic, but so far was not yet met with any hostility from the citizens around her. Every monster she had come across either ignored her, glanced at her for a second and went back to whatever they were doing, or just smiled and waved at her.

_ Just smile and wave, Vivian. Just smile and wave._

Eventually, Vivian had worked up the courage to walk up to a monster and ask him for directions to the nearest market. She could not specify which one of five in the area she was looking for, so she ended up checking each one. When she had finally found the market (the fifth one of course!), she was then told by the bag boy that she had just missed them and that he overheard them about catching the bus for home.

_ "Do you happen to know where they live?"_

_ "Nope. Sorry, sweetheart. But, uh, if you want, I can tell you where I live." *wink*_

_ "Riiiight . . . or you can tell me where that guy lives." _

_ "Huh? Who? I don't see any—hey, where she go?"_

After catching her breath from running two blocks, Vivian decided that the next best place to check for Mike and Sulley would be Monsters University. So from another, more neighborly monster, she had obtained directions to the nearest said college and headed straightway. Along her travels, she came to a park full of lush, shady trees and wooden benches; just in time too, because her legs were aching for a rest. As she lounged on the wooden bench, she had been pondering for the life of her how she ended up in the world of Monsters Inc., or more specifically, Monster University. The last thing she remembered was being back home, but besides that, nothing else. The rest was all a blank to her. And now, Vivian Scherrique was stranded in a world of monsters, with only the clothes on her back (and legs), an iPod, ear buds, and a cellphone, WITH NO RECEPTION!

_ If I can find Mike and Sulley, I can explain to them the situation, and maybe they can help me get back to my world. Maybe they can sneak me through one of those scare doors. . . . But that would mean I have say goodbye to this world, and might never come back._

"Hurry up, Kimberly!"

Vivian looked up to her right and saw a lavender-colored charlie with pink stripes, glasses, and a bongo set around her neck, scurrying as fast as her four tentacle legs would allow her.

"I'm coming, Elektra!"

Running right behind the charlie was a dark green spiff with pink lace ribbons on her two, long, ebony horns. She was trying to adjust her books in her book bag and keep up with her friend's pace.

"If there're no more seats at the Growl, I'm so blaming you . . . and making you pay for my takeout."

"Chill, El. I'm sure there will be plenty of seats."

"On the floor, maybe."

Vivian had read of a place called the Growl in her _Monsters University Fearbook_. Not much was discussed about said place; just enough to hint that that's where MU students like to go to hangout.

_ I wonder what that place is like? It must be a lot of fun. _

She took another look of her surroundings, taking in all the new flora and fauna before her dark brown eyes, and hearing all the random chatter of passerbyers. Charlies, spiffs, and slugs; oh my, what a sight to see. This would definitely put all the Disneyworld parades to shame.

_ Grrrrr! What am I thinking! I'm in the monster world! And no one seems to mind that I'm here! Hmmm, maybe it's all a really long dream . . . but that shrub felt too real to be one. _

She took one more look around. For such a place that these creatures would deem as normal, everyday life, this particular visitor had found it to be on par with Disneyworld, perhaps even better. All around her was a wonderland of amazing, unique creatures with which to interact, as well as the endless possibilities of adventures. To simply go back through the turnstiles without even a quarter of the experience would be more than just a crime to oneself. Heck, it would be a cold-hearted slap in the face of Fate after having given such a miracle to one lucky soul.

_ Well, real or not, I can't just throw this all away. I gotta make the best of it. Maybe I'm here for a reason. Well, whatever it is, I won't find out sitting around here. _

With burning enthusiasm once more lit, the lone human girl pushed herself up off her bench, took in a long stretch from head to toe, and marched off to destiny.

* * *

"Ow! Terri, you're in my space again."

"Uh, I'm always in your space."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey now, settle down back there, fellaroonies. We'll be at the Growl in two pints of a phlegm 'n' slime slushee."

"Yeah, no need for negative vibes, my brothers from another monster. Here, I'll trade places with you, Terry."

"Um, Art, did you forget we—oof!"

"Ow! Watch the horn!"

"How's this, my compadres?"

"Mphmphmphmphmphmph!"

"What's that, Terry?"

"He said he can't breathe with his face against the window, and please get off between our necks."

"Oh, okay."

"Ow! My eye!"

"Oops, sorry Mike."

"Now, now, boys. No horseplaying in the car. Art, sweetie, seat belts."

"Oh, Okay."

"Ow! My tail!"

"Oops, sorry, Sul."

"Thanks again for treating us to dinner at the Growl, guys."

"Not at all, Squishy. It's the least Sulley and I can do for ruining dinner. Sorry again for not getting the right vinegar, Mrs. Squibbles."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mikey. You two didn't ruin dinner. I can make my special casserole tomorrow night. I'm just glad that you boys were able to help that poor girl."

"Huh? Girl? Where?"

"Hey, Sulley, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Mike."

"What's on your mind, Sullskee? You've been quiet for most of the ride."

"Oh, it's nothing, Don. Just enjoying the view back here."

* * *

"So this is the Growl."

Vivian had finally reached the Growl. She had thought that is was a restaurant on the school campus, but it turned out to be just a few blocks away. The building's decor looked almost like a TGI Friday's. The only main difference was the design of the name out front-the "G" looking like a griffin, the "o" like an eye ball surrounded by fanged teeth, and the "l" like a lion's tail. Add some spikes around the brick walls, and you have a Halloween version of a TGI Friday's. The noise radiating through the walls and windows of the joint definitely sounded like a TGI Friday's.

_ Gurgle Gurgle Gurgle._

"Aw, man. Not right now."

Vivian was just reminded that she had not eaten anything all day.

_ But wait, there's more. _

She did not even have any money to buy any food.

"Just hang on, stomach. When we find Mike and Sulley, we can ask to borrow some money, or see if they'll accept a useless cellphone as payment."

She was about to continue her way to MU, but then noticed her legs throbbing again from exhaustion.

"Aw, come on! Not you two!"

Vivian glanced once more at the building in front of her. She had recalled that some restaurants back home frowned upon guests who do not order anything at all. Would this one be the same, or perhaps be nice and let her rest for a bit? Maybe even offer a free glass of water?

"Only one way to find out."

She pushed the glass door open and was hit with a tidal wave of loud music, roars and laughter of the customers, and bright lights. The inside was wall-to-wall jam-packed with monsters galore. As she walked in, she was then greeted by a female monster with four green eyes, yellow scales, and blue bat-like hair shaped into two ponytails.

"Hi. Welcome to the Growl. Please try the stuffed jalapeno eyeball poppers. How many are in your party?"

"Just one, and may I have a seat at the counter, please?"

"Sure. Please follow me."

The greeter led Vivian through a cluster-fluff of monsters—students, families, you name it. She even recognized some frats and sororities partying at their tables.

_ No way! There's Slugma Slugma Kappa! And Jaws Theta Chi! Omega Howl too! Gotta catch them all!_

_ Vivian, stop!_

_ What now, brain?_

_ We need to find Mike and Sulley first. We shouldn't be parading around all these monsters causing a scene. Who knows what will happen?_

_ I'm not gonna cause a scene. I'm just gonna hug all these monsters and stuff them in my pockets. _

_ Heel. Counter. Now!_

_ Darn it!_

"Here's your seat. The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

_ Please don't charge for water. *Yawn* Why do I suddenly feel sleepy?"_

_ Well, you have been walking a lot today. _

_ Shut up, brain. I need to concen . . . *yawn* concentrate on . . . on staying a-. . . . Zzzzzzzzzzzzz._

As the tired human slept face down on the counter, the greeter from before strolled by once more, this time escorting a certain fraternity and mother to their seats.

"Right this way, please."

_ "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."_

"Hello."

"DON'T EAT THAT PIE! Huh?"

A giant orange-furred monster with a brown mohawk, same-colored bushy eyebrows and mustache stood before Vivian behind the counter. He was wearing an white apron with the name "Barney" sewn on the top right-hand pocket.

"Welcome to the Growl," he said in a slow, monotone voice that almost lulled Vivian back to sleep, "Please try the stuffed jalapeno eyeball poppers. What can I get for you?"

"Hello, sir. Do you—"

"Please, call me Barney. _*Sigh*_ "Everyone else does."

"Oh, okay, Barney."

Vivian could not stop staring at Barney's face. Those bushy brows, mustache, and avocado-shaped nose looked so familiar. He looked almost exactly like a character from the Fearbook. Then it hit her! Professor William Brandywine!

"Hey, Barney, do you know a Professor William Brandywine?"

"Know him? He's my twin brother."

_ That's makes sense._

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that you two looked pretty similar."

"That is true. A lot of monsters can't tell us apart sometimes."

_ Aside from your mohawk._

"He teaches Scream Can Design at MU, while I took up the family business."

"Family business? Do you mean the Growl?"

"Yup. This place has been in our family's name for three generations. I took over after our father retired, while my twin brother went off to college."

"You didn't go to college with your brother?"

"Nope. No Brandywine has ever been to college for three generations, but my brother was the adventurous one in the family."

"Does he ever come back to visit?"

"Once or twice during the week. How do you know him, anyway? Do you attend MU as well?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no. I'm just visiting. I hate to change the subject, but have you seen a short green cyclops and a giant blue cat with purple polka-dots? I've been looking for them all day."

"Hhmmm, sounds like Mike Wazowski and Jimmy Sullivan."

"That's them!"

"They're my usual customers here, but I haven't seen them today." *Sigh* "Sorry to let you down."

"No, that's okay. No worries. I'll look for them at the school tomorrow."

"Alright then. Mind if _I_ change the subject and take your order?"

"Sure. Uh, do you charge for a glass of water?"

"Three dollars for the first glass, but free refills afterwards."

_ Fluff my hair!_

"But since it's Ladies' Night tonight, your drink is on the house."

"Oh, cool!"

"With purchase of an entrée."

_ Crap! _"Oh."_  
_

"But I can see you had a long day today, so no purchase necessary."

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Barney!"

Vivian reached over the counter and gave Barney the biggest hug she could muster. Barney still looked unfazed.

"It's not every day I talked to someone else besides by brother."

"You don't socialize with the customers?"

"I never was the social type; even around the ladies. it was my brother who was the 'ladies' man'. I'll be back with your water."

"Thanks again, Barney."

Barney headed off to get Vivian's drink, while she waited at the counter, thanking Fate for this piece of good luck. She sat patiently in her swivel chair while feeling the fan from the nearby air conditioner blow in her face. The cool air felt so refreshing on her warm tanned skin, especially after having walked all afternoon in the hot sun.

"Well, hello there. What's your name?"

Vivian turned her to the right to see face-to-face, of all the monsters in the world of Monsters University that Fate could have chosen to sit next to her, IT HAD TO BE THIS ONE, CHET ALEXANDER!

"Chet?!"

* * *

**THUS CONCLUDES CHAPTER 2! HANG ON, GUYS! I'LL POST CHAPTER 3 SOMETIME AFTER I GET BACK FROM VACATION. UNTIL THEN, DEEP BREATHES. BIG, DEEP BREATHES. BIG HIGH FIVE TO THEBLACKSNORLAX FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS STORY! *GIVES BIG HUG* PLEASE FAVE AND/OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. AND BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE DONE SO ALREADY! IT REALLY ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP WRITING! BYE FOR NOW! **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**HI HI! I'M BACK WITH MORE READS! KUDOS TO THEBLACKSNORLAX FOR PROOFREADING AND EDITING THIS HALF-CHAPTER FOR ME. I SAY HALF BECAUSE THIS SCENE IS NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED. BUT IT WAS GETTING PRETTY LONG AND IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE LAST POST, SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. I PLAN ON HAVING THE OTHER HALF POSTED BY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY (NOT A PROMISE, BUT A GOAL WORTH WORKING TOWARD). WITH ALL THAT SAID, ROLL THE DISCLAIMER! *pulls out 3x5 card* EVERY CHARACTER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWN AND COYRIGHTED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH EITHER OF THEM IN ANY WAY. I'M JUST A HUGE FAN WITH EXTRA TIME ON HER HANDS AND WANTED TO SHOW MY FANDOM FOR MONSTERS INC./MONSTERS UNIVERSITY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I MAY GROW AS A BETTER WRITER. FAV AND/OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WISH TO SEE MORE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Sulley!"

"Huh?" Sulley looked across the table and into the eye on an agitated Mike.

"What toppings do you want on the pizza?" he said again, finally having his frat brother's attention.

"Oh, um," Sulley glanced at the topping selections on the menu and then chose, "pepperoni, bat wings, and olives."

"Ew, not olives!" Terri complained.

"What's wrong with olives?"

"Olives are gross."

"How about pepperoni and pineapple?" Squishy suggested.

"Pepperoni and pineapple?" questioned Mike.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Art replied.

"Hey now, how about extra sausage and moldy green peppers?" Don vouched.

"I'm allergic to green peppers." Terry stated.

"I'm not." Terri said.

What first started out as a simple order for an extra-large pizza grew into the biggest debate of the semester for Oozma Kappa. All seven members were in an uproar over what to put on and leave off the pizza.

"Look, do you guys need another minute?" said the waitress who was growing impatient, "Or an hour?"

"No need, miss." replied a very calm Mrs. Squibbles. "We will have an extra-large Supreme Scream Squid Pie with extra mold-zarella and marinara, pepperoni, bat wings, onions, sausage, Cranadian bacon, and three separate orders of olives, pineapples, and moldy green peppers pan-fried and on the side. Also, could you please cook the pizza in the oven twice? Make it well done?"

All seven members at the table remained silent to the order given to the waitress, a sign of universal agreement to the matriarch's decision.

"Cook it in the oven twice." the waitress repeated aloud as she wrote down the order on her notepad. "Anything else?"

"Yes, may we have another pitcher of slimeade, please?"

"Slimeade, got it." The waitress wrote down the last bit of instructions and then slithered off to drop off the order before anyone else from the table could get in another word. Back at the table, Mike directed his attention at his polka-dotted comrade, who seemed to be lost in thought most of that night.

"Sulley, what's up?" asked Mike, "Why are you so quiet tonight?"

"Yeah, what ya thinking about?" Terri inquired too.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sulley answered, "Just, um, still thinking about our run-in with Fear Tech today."

"Yeah, that was intense." replied Mike.

"I still can't believe that you guys snuck into Fear Tech!" exclaimed Squishy.

"Well, what other choice did we have? I searched through all the Campus Roar archives five times, and it still wasn't enough information. So the next best place to check was Fear Tech."

"Yeah, but did you really have to go all the way to Fear Tech to get the information?" asked Terry, "Why not check from the school computers on campus?"

"Believe me," assured Mike, "If that was possible, I would have. But Fear Tech's website is only accessible to their students and faculty. And my friend, Mark McDermott, was still nowhere close to getting past the school's firewall. So, I had no other choice but to sneak into Fear Tech's library and look up all their newspaper articles."

"You **and **Sulley?" asked Don.

"Well, I **planned** to go alone." said Mike.

"But I had been to Fear Tech already, and knew my way around." said Sulley.

"You also had your face on a hundred wanted posters for stealing their scare pig."

"And they got the nose all wrong too."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh; even Mike chuckled.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Art inquired.

"Yes, and no." Mike replied. "We did find some articles about past strategies used by Fear Tech, but we didn't get to finish reading all the articles before campus security spotted us."

"You should have heard them yelling." Sulley interjected. "HEY, IT'S THAT BLUE BRAT FROM MU! AND HE BROUGHT A BEACH BALL WITH HIM!"

Almost everyone at the table burst into laughter, except for Mike and a sympathetic Mrs. Squibbles.

"It wasn't that funny." Mike stated.

"What happened next sure was." Sulley said.

"What happened?" asked Squishy.

"Well, it turns out that the MU librarian has a cousin who works at the Fear Tech Library. And she doesn't tolerate any noise as well."

Everyone else at the table except for Mike and Sulley responded in a unison of "Oh!"

"Yup," Mike continued where Sulley left off, "so when she heard them yelling, she grabbed all the security guards and tossed them out the window."

Sulley then flailed his arms in the air and yelled like the guards, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The table once again burst into laughter. Even Mrs. Squibbles laughed herself to tears after watching Sulley impersonate the security guards.

"That gave us enough time to zoom out of the library and out of Fear Tech," Mike continued, "but we still had some students chase after us for a few blocks. Luckily, we hopped on the nearest bus and lost them."

"Fear Tech dummies." Sulley chuckled.

"The bus ended up taking us all the way to downtown Monstropolis, where we called you, Mrs. Squibbles."

"My, you two have had quite a day." said Mrs. Squibbles. "And that's where you found that girl and helped her get out of that plant, too, right?"

"That's right."

"Yeah . . ." Sulley mumbled, "that girl . . ."

"Sulley? Are you okay?" asked Squishy.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing but that girl?" Terry teased.

Terri added in, "Boom Chika Wow Wow."

"What? No, it's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure?" the twins said in unison.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Then what is it?" asked Mike.

"Well," Sulley started to explain, "I'm just . . . kinda . . . worried about her."

"Vivian?"

"Ooooh, Vivian." Art sang. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah."

"Knock it off!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Art, let him finish." said Mrs. Squibbles. "Why are you worried about her, James?"

"Well," Sulley continued, "she seemed pretty concerned about something before we left for home. One moment she was cheerful and smiling, and the next she was upset and frowning."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I asked her if she was okay, and she insisted that she was fine."

"Well, actually," Mike interjected, "Vivian was about to tell us something, but then we noticed it was getting late, so we had to say goodbye to her. Whatever it was, she decided it wasn't important enough to tell us."

"I thought so too at first. But now . . ."

"Now what, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Squibbles.

Sulley heaved a sigh and stared down at his empty plate. After what felt like centuries to his audience, he finally answered, "Now, I think that we should have gone back for her. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe she was in trouble, and she needed our help." *sigh* "I should have gone back."

All was silent at the table as Sulley's words sank into the hearts of his listeners.

No witty anecdotes were thrown out. No oohs and aahs were sounded out. Nothing.

Just sobering silence.

For a monster like Sulley who at first seemed selfish, prideful, and lacked motivation, for him to open up and confess his concern for another soul's well-being beside his own, it touched all their hearts. James P. Sullivan had confessed to his newest family for barely half a semester that he can care for other people. That he does have a heart.

Mrs. Squibbles reached across the table and gently placed her hand on Sulley's. Sulley looked up and gazed into the eyes of a loving, caring mother, a look he had seen in his own mother back home. "You're a very sweet boy, James." she declared.

Sulley blushed at the compliment. He then felt a small hand on his other arm. He looked down and into the face of his frat brother Squishy, whose gentle smile almost matched his mother's, but was more of the little brother he never had. He lifted his head, and looked across the table and into the faces of his new comrades-in-arms. Their expressions assured Sulley that they indeed were his friends, and they would always have his back. This caused Sulley's face to grow into a small smile, as to say "Thanks."

"Don't worry, Sulley," Mike assured his friend with utmost sincerity, "I'm sure Vivian's fine. Wherever she is right now, she's probably having the time of her life."

* * *

**_FLUFF MY HAIR AND DYE IT PINK!_**

Of all the monsters that Fate could have chosen to sit next to Vivian, it had to be none other than Roar Omega Roar fraternity brother Chet Alexander, a.k.a. Johnny Worthington's lackey and number one fanboy.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice such a fine lady as you sitting here all by yourself." said the flirtatious crab-like monster as he too sat in the swivel chair next to the mysterious tan-skinned female.

"You don't say?" said Vivian.

"I _do_ say. I also notice that you know my name."

"Oh, yeah. I've, uh, kinda heard about you."

"You have!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she replied NOT excitedly, "You're Chet Alexander from Roar Omega Roar."

"That's right! That's amazing! I can't' believe it! You know me! I'm famous!" He laughed and then coughed, trying to collect himself. "I mean, um, of course you do." he replied, trying to act smooth and suave, but failing miserably. "I wish I could say the same for you, but I don't. So what's your name, sweet thang?"

He then tried to place a claw on the female's hand, but she snatched it away and replied, "It's not 'sweet thang.'"

"My apologies. It must be Angel then."

"No."

"Goddess?"

"No."

"Deity?"

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"How long is eternity?"

"As long as my temper."

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a woman."

"And I like crab meat in my dragon roll. Your point?"

"Oooooh, saucy!" he replied as he shuddered at the female's last remark.

"Barney, can I get that water to go?"

"No, wait! Please don't leave!" cried the frantic crustacean, waiving his claws out in front of her as to stop his lady from leaving, "I mean, uh, allow me to buy you a drink."

"I already have one."

Just on cue, Barney returns to drop off Vivian's tall glass of water, with ice too.

"Just water? For you, my dear, that will not do. Good sir, two of your finest Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushies."

"Two Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushies coming up." Barney said in his monotone voice.

"Oh, and some of those Stuffed Jalapeno Eyeball Poppers."

"You got it."

Barney walked off to get the new order, leaving Chet to dote over the mysterious female before him.

"You really shouldn't have." Vivian said.

"I know. I know."

"No, really, I mean you_ really shouldn't_ have. I've never tried any of that stuff before."

_Come to think of it, I've never tried monster food before. What if it's nasty? What if I get sick? What if it turns me into a zombie and I infect everyone else and end up destroying the monster world? All because of poppers! And I love poppers! My love for poppers kills all life!_

"Uh, helllooo?" said the crustacean before her, waving his big claw in front of her face. "Earth to gorgeous?" He then made clicking noises with his claw to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just, um, remembered that, um, I . . . have . . . a . . . sensitive stomach, so I have to watch what I eat."

_Yeah, that's right._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey Barney! Can you nix the poppers and bring us a Banana Slug Sundae instead? With extra hot sludge?"

Vivian almost heaved whatever was in her stomach, if she did eat anything before coming to this world. She couldn't decide which was nastier, bananas or slugs. And what the fluff was sludge?

"One Banana Slug Sundae coming up." said Barney.

"Trust me," said Chet, "you'll love this. It's made with all-natural frozen slime yogurt and the freshest slugs."

_Goodie. ( -_-")_

"Whenever I come here with my brothers, I always ge—"

"Wait," she interrupted, "your brothers?"

"Yeah, my fraternity. I always come here with them. They're at their table right now. Wanna meet 'em?"

_Uh oh._ (O_O)

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" said a familiar two-horned monster. "It's Oozma Kappa. And they brought a chaperone."

Seated in the booth right next to Oozma Kappa's was none other than Roar Omega Roar, MU's most elite, blue-blood fraternity and main rivals in the Scare Games. As the five members (Chet being elsewhere) took their seats, they were greeted with the groans and mumbles of the boys in green and gold, all except from said chaperone.

"Hello boys," greeted the surprisingly cheerful mother, "how are you all tonight?"

"Why, as a matter of fact," replied the ROR leader, "we couldn't be any better than right now, ma'am. How are you?"

"Same here. Just having a nice, quiet dinner with all my boys."

"And if you don't mind," Mike interjected, "we would like to keep it quiet."

"Easy, Killer. We're here just for our dinner too (and some entertainment). No need for a show of fangs."

"What fangs?" remarked Reggie Jacobs, which caused the rest of the members to chuckle and snicker.

Mike was about to stand out of his seat, but then was stopped by the twins and Don. As Mike calmed down, he then noticed the RORs' newest member Randy Boggs, who didn't appear to be having as much fun as the rest. It looked like he was just putting on a show to appease the others. When Randy noticed Mike's gaze, his eyes widened a little, but then slanted them quickly directed his focus on the decorations on the walls.

Mike couldn't help but ponder what had happened to Randy. He had gone from his fellow roommate and friend to now his rival and bully-in-training. He went from surprising his roommate with homemade cupcakes after a long day of classes to dumping stuffed animals on him and his team at the ROR's last mixer. What could have made sweet, shy Randy Boggs to just change like that?

Was finally being a part of the "cool kids" so appealing that it was worth cutting off all ties with his former friend and roommate?

Come to think of it, when Mike returned to MU for the spring semester, he discovered that Randy had requested a room change and didn't tell Mike about it. He tried to find Randy and ask him why, but to no avail. It was as if Randy was avoiding him at all costs, as if Mike were a human child. Whatever the reason was, Mike had yet to find out, and may never will.

Mike's thoughts were then cut off to the voice of the waitress from before, who had returned with the group's food. "One Supreme Scream Squid Pie with all the trimmings, and one pitcher of slimeade." said the waitress. "Enjoy."

"Excuse me boys," said Mrs. Squibbles, "I need to use the restroom for a second. Go ahead and start without me."

Mrs. Squibbles scooted out of her seat and walked off to the restrooms, thus leaving Oozma Kappa alone with Roar Omega Roar.

"So," Johnny said, finally breaking the silence, "I heard from some angry Fear Tech students that a certain blue monster and green beach ball from MU snuck onto their campus today."

"You don't say?" replied Sulley.

"I _do_ say."

"What do you want, Worthington?" said a very agitated Mike.

"Nothing." Johnny replied nonchalantly, as he checked his claws for dirt. "I'm just curious as to why would any member of Oozma Kappa, especially the two latest scare program dropouts, sneak into Fear Tech's library. It wouldn't have anything to do with next week's upcoming events, would it?"

"That's none of your business." retorted Mike.

But Sulley then asked, "What if it does?"

"Sulley!"

"Ah, so it's true." Johnny declared. "You boys plan to partake in all the festivities? Hoping to once again prove yourselves as actual scarers? To finally gain respect and recognition from your fellow monsters? To finally make friends?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sulley asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's a very noble cause . . . except for one thing." Johnny flicked some dirt from under his claws before turning his gaze to the OK members and finally said with a smirk, "It'll never happen."

"You don't know that!" shouted Mike.

"Why wouldn't it happen!" exclaimed Sulley.

"This isn't just some water balloon fight in your mommy's front yard, kiddies." Johnny explained. "After the Scare Games, Fear-It Week is the most competitive event of the entire year. This even gets printed in the public newspapers. And it's not just a team of six against another. It's the entire school pitted against another school. Everyone and everything's a target. While you were doing your research, did you also find out that neither side has held a two-year winning streak since the game's creations? One year MU would win, and Fear Tech the next? Neither school has won twice in a row! That's how serious this is. And if any of you expect me, or anyone else, to believe that a bunch of loser dropouts would last a day—no, a minute—in something as intense as this, let alone help win another year, then you might as well break out the strait jackets, because they've all lost their minds!"

Once again, all was silent at the Oozma Kappa table as the words of the Worthington heir seeped into their minds and sank into their hearts. Each member's head hung low and watched their food grow colder, just having lost their appetites. How could a group of misfit outcasts make a difference in the upcoming war against Fear Tech, let alone win it? They were barely hanging on by a thread in the Scare Games. What could make them think to possibly stand a chance in Fear-It Week? And that's where Mike Wazowski saw the beauty in it. He raised his head high, looked straight into Johnny's domineering gaze, and said, "Not a bad idea."

Sounds of "Huh?" sprang out from both tables. Mike then stood up, exited from the booth, walked right up Johnny, and declared, "Why don't we wager on it?"

The ROR leader stood up as well, looked down at the cocky cyclops and said, "What you have in mind, Killer?"

"If our teams wins Fear-It Week for MU, then all of you have to wear strait jackets in Oozma Kappa colors for a whole week."

"Hmmmm, and if we win?"

"We'll wear strait jackets in_ your_ team's colors for a week."

Johnny contemplated this wager for a moment while stroking his enlarged chin, and then smiled and said, "Why strait jackets? Why not baby clothes?"

"You wanna wear baby clothes?" Squishy asked, which caused his teammates to snicker.

Johnny growled and said, "No, _you_. If your team loses, you all have to wear baby clothes for a whole week."

"Fine." Said Mike.

"And drop out of the Scare Games." Johnny added.

The Oozma Kappa table erupted with the sounds of, "What!" "Are you crazy!" "Drop out!" "We're not gonna do that!"

"Guys! Guys!" Mike said, trying to hush his friends. He turned back to Johnny and said, "What makes you think we'd make a bet like that?"

"Why not? If you boys are willing to risk it all in the Scare Games, then why not in Fear-It Week? Unless you're now starting to doubt yourselves as decent scarers."

Mike stared straight into the smug face of the Worthington heir for a few seconds, and then turned to his team and gestured for them to huddle together and whisper among themselves. After some heavy debating, the team finally agreed on their decision. Mike then faced back into the ROR leader and said, "Fine. But if you're team loses, you have to wear the strait jackets **and** drop out of the Scare Games too."

Before the other RORs could even protest, Johnny held up his hand to them as to say "Quiet." Without even talking it over with his team, the arrogant leader answered, "Deal."

He then held his hand out to Mike. Mike held out his hand to shake Johnny's, but not before Johnny whisked his hand away and slicked his fur back with it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2! LIKE I SAID, I'LL TRY TO HAVE IT DONE AND POSTED BY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY . . . I'M GONNA TRY. GO AHEAD AND CHECK OUT THEBLACKSNORLAX'S FANFICS. THEY'RE CRAZY FUNNY! LOVE YA BUDDY! . . . IN A PLUTONIC, NON-THREATENING KINDA WAY. (0_0')**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**HI HI! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I REALLY TRIED TO FINISH THIS BY THE WEEKEND, BUT MY BRAIN WAS LIKE PHPHPHPHPH! I WAS FINALLY HIT WITH SOME INSPIRATION AND TYPED LIKE CRAZY! SERIOUSLY! ANYWAY, HERE'S PART 2, AS PROMISED. BUT THERE'S MORE BAD NEWS: THE SCENE'S STILL NOT FINISHED! BUT IT WILL BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3. BIG PROPS TO THEBLACKSNORLAX FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS. YOU'RE AWESOME, BUDDY! XD**

**BTW, I UPDATED CHAPTERS 1 AND 2. I DIDN'T CHANGE MUCH, JUST SOME WRITING ERRORS AND WHAT NOT. I DID INCLUDE VIVIAN'S AGE THOUGH. IF YOU WANNA KNOW, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1. **

**NOW LET'S COPY AND PASTE THAT DISCLAIMER: **** EVERY CHARACTER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWN AND COPYRIGHTED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH EITHER OF THEM IN ANY WAY. I'M JUST A HUGE FAN WITH EXTRA TIME ON HER HANDS AND WANTED TO SHOW MY FANDOM FOR MONSTERS INC./MONSTERS UNIVERSITY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I MAY GROW AS A BETTER WRITER. FAV AND/OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WISH TO SEE MORE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PART 2**

"Are you sure you don't wanna meet 'em?" asked Chet.

"I'm sure. I'm sure." replied a skittish Vivian.

_There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near those creeps without Mike and Sulley!_

"I, uh, still wanna… get to know you first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She then twirled her hair and giggled.

_Stupid reflex!_

"Oh, great! I mean, uh, of course you do."

_Fate help me. (;_;)_

"So, uh, what do you wish to know, Miss . . . Miss . . .?"

The tan-skinned female finally gave in and told the pesky crustacean, "It's Vivian."

"Vivian." he sang aloud. "A song in it of itself."

"You don't say?" she said in a monotone voice that rivaled Barney's.

"I _do_ say."

His giant cerulean eye stared deeply into Vivian's dark brown eyes, as if lost in a dream-come-true, mouth agaped and all. He leaned closer into Vivian's personal space, which caused her to lean back and make a face that said, _Get the hell out of my space!_

Chet then asked, "By the way, what type of monster are you?"

"Type?"

"Yeah. Are you a Spiff, or a Fungus? Siren? You can't be a block." Chet then glanced down at Vivian's figure like a work of art. "Definitely not."

_Eww. _

"Or are you a mix?" Chet guessed.

"Um, yes. I'm a mix."

"Oh, cool. Of what?"

"Of, um, my mom and dad."

"How so?"

"Well, my mom was . . . a . . . woman, and my dad was . . . a . . . man."

_Really, Vivian?_

_Shut up, brain! I didn't hear any of YOUR ideas!_

_You never asked!_

Chet stared blank-faced at Vivian for a moment before commenting, "That… is… so cool."

"What?"

"I like a little mystery. Don't get me wrong; I don't mean like reading mystery books or stuff like that. I'm not a nerd or anything."

"No. No you're not."

"Exactly."

_You poor idiot._

"I guess all I'm trying to say is: you're quite a catch."

"And you're quite a throw-back."

"And witty too," he sighed with a very goofy smile, showing off his "prize-winning smile."

_You poor unfortunate soul_ was all Vivian could think of at the moment. But then the two acquaintances snapped out of their thoughts when Barney came back with, "Two Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushees and one Banana Slug Sundae with extra hot sludge. _*Sigh*_ Enjoy."

Chet leaned back and offered, "You first, my lady."

Vivian could only stare in awe and disgust at the concoctions placed before her. Right before her eyes was what was called a Banana Slug Sundae.

It didn't have bananas, but actual banana slugs dipped in caramel. The ice cream itself was green and appeared to have mold on it; and it was drenched in a dark green syrup that must have been hot sludge, and then topped with whipped cream, candied-ant sprinkles, and a cherry-red beetle. And to wash it all down were two tall glasses of frothy lime-green ooze blended with ice and crowned with two straws with the Growl's logo on them.

"Is this _really _phlegm and slime?" asked the squeamish Vivian.

"Oh, no. Of course not." assured Chet. "That's just a name. There's no phlegm in here; that'd be gross. It's all made with one hundred percent all-natural slime. Only the finest for my lady."

Vivian's mind was screaming, _Run!_ But her stomach was groaning, _Feed me._

_The fluff is wrong with you! _

_Feed me._

_Those are real slugs!_

_Feed me. _

_There's mold on that ice cream!_

_Feed me. _

_That slime could kill us!_

_Feed me. _

_We could di—_

_**FEED! ME!**_

Vivian's left hand responded on its own and picked up the spoon next to her. It then scooped up the only area of ice cream that didn't have any of the sludge or toppings tainting it. In one quick swoop, she gulped down the ice cream before her tongue could process the flavor. To Vivian's surprise, the aftertaste in her mouth was tangy and sweet, almost like vanilla-lime sherbet.

"What do you think? Good, huh?" asked an extremely anxious Chet.

"Not bad." she admitted.

_For possible poison._

Chet then grabbed his spoon, scooped up some ice cream with a slug covered in sludge, and engulfed it in one bite.

"What's the hot sludge made out of?" Vivian asked.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Really? It's hot fudge mixed with slime."

"Oh."

Vivian thought about asking where the slime came from, but was afraid of causing some suspicion. Slime seemed to be very important among the monsters, almost like air. If she were to simply ask what slime was, she would probably be pegged as a lunatic, or maybe even found out to be a human.

_I already poisoned myself with the ice cream. I might as well seal the deal. _

She scooped up another spoonful of ice cream topped with a slug, hot sludge, and candied ants, and chomped down with more momentum.

* * *

"Sweetie, slow down." said Mrs. Squibbles. "Chew your food more slowly, or you'll give yourself indigestion again."

Squishy replied with food still in his mouth, "Mnom, nI'm—"

"Chewww."

Squishy slumped his shoulders and did as his mom ordered.

"Slower."

Squishy did as commanded.

"Good boy."

Squishy and Sulley heard snickering from the ROR's table behind them.

"Yes, good boy." Johnny teased.

"Mama's boy." Reggie added.

"Don't forget your bib." Chip followed.

Squishy sank into his chair, wishing he could sink further into the earth.

"Psst, Squishy." Sulley whispered to his seatmate. "Watch this."

Sulley then scooped up an ice cube from his glass and aimed it just right above the head of Johnny's seating partner, Reggie Jacobs. He flicked the ice into the air and onto the wooden railing over Reggie's head. It skipped two times and then dropped down into Reggie's shirt and down his back.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Reggie flailed his arms as he shrieked. One of them slapped Johnny in the face, and the other hit Chip Goff in the nose.

"OW!"

"OOF!"

Reggie then jumped out of his seat and bumped the table, causing their pitcher of slimeade to spill onto Johnny's lap and prized ROR-themed sweater. The ROR leader jumped out of the booth and yelled, "AAAHH! REGGIE YOU IDIOT!"

Reggie didn't pay any attention to his leader's yelling. He was too busy dancing on the table as if on fire and trying to remove the cold spike trickling down his back. "COLD! COLD! COLD!"

He then slipped on a fork, rolled off the table, and landed on Javier and Randy.

"AAAHH!" Was all that was heard before impact. Only their muffled screams could be heard under the giant green monster.

All the other tables around the RORs' burst into gasps and then laughter, especially from the OK's table. Eventually, Reggie managed to get up off his teammates and get the ice cube out of his shirt. Johnny noticed the piece of ice that dropped on the wooden floor. His intuition somehow had told him that it had to have come from a nearby table, particularly one with a certain blue monster who was an ace at flicking ice cubes besides shooting ping pong balls at beer pong. He turned his head and sneered at the Oozmas, who were trying to keep their composure and not give themselves away, which didn't work.

"Grrrr! You bunch of-"

"Here Johnny, let me see that stain." said Mrs. Squibbles, who proceeded to inspect it without the ROR leader's consent.

"What the-do you mind!"

"Just hold still. I almost got it."

"Let go! I'm no-"

"Check his back!" said Sulley. "I think some slimeade got on his back."

"Don't encoura-HEY! Knock it-Don't you-HAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Oozmas couldn't hold it in anymore. They were laughing so hard, people down the block could have heard them.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Vivian asked about the commotion before trying a sip of her Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushee.

"I don't know." said Chet. "Sounds like fun, though. This is the hottest spot in Monstropolis."

"Ah."

"Well, after Harry Hausens. But you have to be someone like Johnny to get a reservation for there. . . . Or someone like me."

"Your spoon's dripping."

"Oh, snap!"

* * *

"I'll need to get some more paper towels." said Mrs. Squibbles. "I'll be right back."

The loving, OK caretaker went off to find more towels, leaving her Oozmas at the mercy of the RORs, especially their furious leader. He returned his fuming gaze to the boys in green and gold, who were once again trying to hide their faces, which were all red from laughing so hard. He then directed his attention at the giant blue suspect of the crime.

"You think you're so clever. Don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny didn't respond right away. He simply glanced at his ex-frat brother and everyone else at the table; then back to Sulley.

"Hahahaha."

All the OK members were confused and weary of the ROR leader's sudden change in mood.

"You're right. Who am I kidding? To think that something so clever and precise would come from anyone over here. I'd be as delusional as you guys." Johnny patted Sulley's shoulder and chuckled before returning to his seat. He was welcomed back with the chuckles and snickers of his team, as if in agreement with their president's last remark.

He continued, "Though it would have been quite a feat for any of you Oozmas, especially you, Big Blue. I'm sure your old man would have been quite proud."

Sulley's head perked up and tensed at the mention of his father. Johnny noticed this and continued, "Speaking of which, how's he doing? What? You don't know? When was the last time you talked to your dad? Yesterday? Last week? Last Christmas?"

Sounds of growling rumbled through Sulley's teeth. His breathing grew deeper and louder.

"Sulley?" asked a worried Mike.

"Or was it before he decided to leave you and your mom? Heh, seeing how you turned out, who could have blamed him?"

_SNAP!_

That was the final scale picked off the dragon's back. Sulley shot straight up and spun around, growling, red-eyed, and—

_SPLASH! _

_GASP!_

The entire room went silent, and all eyes were on two monsters: one Johnny Worthington drenched in slimeade, and one Squishy Squibbles, the flinger of the slimeade. All members of Oozma Kappa were shocked to have witnessed their most quiet, most composed member react in such a way. Squishy never faltered from his stance, grasping the slimeade pitcher in one hand and staring down Johnny's slime-soaked face with glaring, fiery eyes that could possibly rival Dean Hardscrabble's, if one were to ever see her that pissed and live to tell about it.

Sulley turned to his seatmate. When he saw the empty pitcher, he had realized what his friend had done. Johnny had come to the same conclusion as well when he looked down at the pink OK member and noticed the pitcher too. When Squishy realized what he had done, his fiery glare had diminished and his softer features had returned. He looked up at the fuming ROR leader accompanied by his now-standing fraternity (Randall not looking as angry as the others). Squishy gulped, but somehow managed to stand his ground. Johnny opened his mouth to sa-

_SPLAT!_

A slice of pizza had collided with his face. All eyes were now on the flinger of the food, a.k.a. Art, who then shouted, …..

* * *

"Mmm, those were the best banana slugs I ever tasted."

_Those were the only-_

_Quiet you!_

"Really?" asked the very pleased crustacean.

"Yeah, and I hate bananas."

"Uh, there were no bananas in the sundae."

"It's a joke."

"Oh. I knew that. HAHAHAHA! Good one! HAHAHA! You're so funny!"

"You're so desperate."

"You're so worth it."

Vivian didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't. She decided to focus her attention on sipping every last ounce of slushee at the bottom of her almost empty glass. Somehow, Vivian had managed to not only wolf down her first samples of monster food, but also enjoy them. Now all she had to do next was wait and see if the foreign delicacies would turn on her body and kill her.

"You, uh, got some caramel on your cheek."

That and survive her first encounter with a certain ROR member.

"Allow me."

"FOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Both Vivian and Chet turned their heads to where the shout had come from.

"Hey," Vivian noticed, "I know that vo-"

_SPLAT!_

"AAH!"

A plate of spaghetti had flown past Vivian's face and smashed against the wall behind the counter.

"Get down!" cried Chet, who then grabbed Vivian and hid under the counter.

Chaos. Utter, utter chaos. In no time flat, the Growl had went from a clean, neat, fun-for-the-whole-family eating establishment, to Monster Brawl Central. Food went flying. Chairs went flying. Monsters went flying!

"Hey, that's Omar Har—"

Barney hits the winged monster back to where it came from using a memory foam bat.

"Get behind here." he said in his STILL monotone voice. Chet and Vivian did as they were told and crawled over the counter when the coast was clear, for about five seconds. A baskets of breadsticks had just missed Chet's hat as he made it over. On the other side, the three survivors peeked over the counter to scope out more of the current chaos.

"I hope Johnny's okay." Chet wished outloud.

* * *

For veteran college students and fraternity members who have had their share of fight breakouts at some points in their lives, the ROR leader along with his team were holding their ground pretty well amidst the skirmish. The only down part about it was that they weren't winning right away. To their surprise, Oozma Kappa was putting up a pretty decent fight. The misfits had somehow constructed an impressive fort made from broken chairs and tables, like a little castle. They even made some weapons to help fling food and junk with precision and impact.

But the Oozmas weren't the only ones the RORs had to watch out for. Slugma Slugma Kappa had turned themselves into ninjas, flipping and swinging through the air with stealth and grace, all the while flinging food at whoever was caught in their sights. Jaws Theta Chi somewhat brawled with Omega Howl, but mostly just stomped around, hollered and hooted, and threw in every direction whatever they got their hands on. They even took turns flinging Omar Harris around like a rabid boomerang.

"We need to break through their defenses!" Johnny shouted to his team. "Chip! Reggie! Front and center!"

Chip and Reggie leaped out, knelt down side by side, and readied themselves to charge the OK fort.

"They're gonna ram us!" Squishy cried out.

"Like sludge they are!" Sulley hollered as he readied himself to counter.

On their leader's mark, "CHARGE!" the two ROR members darted head first at the fort.

At the precise moment, Sulley leaped out and pushed back the offense with all his might. As he held them back, his friends back at the fort shot food at Chip and Reggie's faces, trying to blind them.

Then out of nowhere, Art swung in on a chandelier with Donna Soohoo and tackled the chargers to the ground. Sulley then hoisted each ROR member one by one and hurled them back to Johnny.

Joyful cheers of "Yay!" and "Woohoo!" emanated from the OK fort, while only a fuming growl from a pissed off two-horned monster erupted from the RORs' side.

"We need Chet!" Johnny declared. "Boggs, go find Chet and bring him back here!"

"Um, right, Johnny." said the nervous Boggs. He then went "invisible" and slithered off unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the counter, Chet and Vivian watched in awe and amazement as Barney defended his turf like a seasoned professional, all the while maintaining the same unfazed expression on his face.

"Do you want some help, Barney?" Vivian offered, though not quite sure how she be able to.

"No, thanks. I got it. _*Sigh*_ Thanks, though." Barney then ducked his head down before a basket of poppers could make impact with it.

"Five second rule!" Chet exclaimed, then picked up a popper off the ground and inhaled it.

"Ew."

"What? They're still good."

"Psst. Chet!"

The two acquaintances looked around for the voice that called for Chet but couldn't find him.

"Up here!"

They both looked up and then noticed only the head of a purple reptilian monster.

"Randall?" asked Vivian.

"Boggs?" asked Chet.

"Johnny nee-wait, you know me?"

"Uuhh, …"

"Johnny needs what? Spit it out!" Chet interjected.

Randall refocused his attention onto his teammate. "Johnny needs your help taking out Oozma Kappa."

"Oozma Kappa's here?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, an-Chet, who is this?"

"This is Vivian, my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Vivian and Randall exclaimed together.

"I just met you!" Vivian shouted at the delusional crustacean. "I am NOT your girl-"

"Hush." Chet whispered to the enraged female, holding up a claw to her lips. "Not another word."

"What the he-"

"Barney, my good monster. Protect her while I'm gone."

Barney stayed focused on the assault on his counter without saying a word. Chet took his silence as a "Yes."

"I shall return." He then kissed the back of her hand and took off with Randall, leaving a bewildered Vivian with Barney.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DERANGED SHELLFISH!"

But it was no use. He was gone.

"Grrrrrr! I'M NOT YOUR GIRFLRIEND!" was all Vivian could say at the moment, then slumped her shoulders with nothing else to do. But then she remembered what Randall had said.

"Oozma Kappa's here, which means Mike and Sulley are here! And the RORs are after them!"

Vivian looked up at Barney and said, "Barney, Mike and Sulley ARE here! And they need help! Would you mind if I leave?"

"Nope. Go ahead." the owner answered, never taking his eyes off the action.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'm used to this."

Vivian stood up and gave Barney a farewell hug. "Thanks, Barney. And thanks for the water and food. They were all really good."

"Here, you'll need this." He then handed her a smaller version of his memory foam bat, which was more her size.

Vivian accepted the gift as if it were Excalibur, the sword used by King Arthur. She gave Barney one more hug before crouching back down and crawling off to find and assist Oozma Kappa.

* * *

"Mike!" Don shouted to his coach. "We're running out of food."

The green cyclops turned to his multiple-eyed comrade. "Squishy, go sneak around and find more ammo, and if you run into Art, tell him to help you and come back here."

"What about my mom?"

"If you find her, then tell her to get out of here and wait in the van."

"Okay, Mike." Squishy scurried off to find more ammo, Art, and his mom.

"Where _**is**_ Art?" Terri asked while setting up a popper in his slingshot.

"No offense to Art," Terry remarked, "but I think the more important question is 'Where's Mrs. Squibbles?'"

* * *

Vivian kept low to the ground as much as possible, slowly making her way to the other side of the restaurant without getting run over or trampled on by the giant monsters. Every now and then, she would use her parting gift from Barney, batting away flying food and small objects. But for the larger stuff (and sometimes Omar), she would duck for cover.

"Hang on, Oozma." she murmured aloud. "I'm coming."

"Did you say Oozma?"

"Ah!"

Mrs. Squibbles appeared right beside Vivian with no warning, wearing a camouflage-colored helmet on her head and holding her purse in one hand.

"Mrs. Squibbles?"

"Why, yes." she replied in a cheerful tone and warm smile. "And you must be Vivian."

"How do you-"

"Mike and Sulley told me about you. It's good to know that you're okay. Those two were worried about you."

"They were?"

"Mom!"

"Ah!"

The son of Mrs. Squibbles appeared out of nowhere on Vivian's other side without any warning as well.

"Oh, hi, sweetie." the mom greeted her son. "Vivian, this is my son, Scott. Honey, this is Vivian, the girl Mike and Sulley told us about."

"Oh, wow. Hi, Vivian. I'm Scott, but my friends call me Squishy."

"Hi, Squishy. It's nice to meet you and your-"

"GET DOWN!"

A chair crash-landed near the newly-introduced trio, debris from the impact clouding around them. When the cloud had finally settled, Vivian opened her eyes and found no Squishy by her side.

"Squishy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah!"

Squishy had reappeared between Vivian and his mother.

"We need to get to the others ASAP." declared Mrs. Squibbles.

"What about you, Mom? You can't be here. You need to-"

"Sweetie, don't tell your mother what she can and cannot do. She can handle herself. Vivian, dear, use your bat to hit whatever comes our way."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Scott, pick up that chair block and use that as a shield."

"Uh, okay."

Mrs. Squibbles then picked up a metal plate left on the floor by one of the waiters. "Now you two follow me and stay low."

"Mom, wait! We need to find Art and pick up some more ammo for the guys."

"Oh, okay." The cheerful mother opened her purse and pulled out a basket, which was the same size.

"We'll put all that we find in here. Now let's move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The war was on!

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3! IT BETTER BE, OR I'M GONNA CHOKE A SMURF AND SEE WHAT COLOR IT TURNS! (JOKE FROM JEFF DUNHAM; NO AFFILIATION.) **

**I WANNA TELL YOU GUYS WHEN THE CONCLUSION TO CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP, BUT I DON'T WANNA GIVE YOUR HOPES UP LIKE LAST TIME. :(**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR UPDATES AND FUTURE EXTRAS ON THE STORY. ALSO SOME RANDOM CRAP I POST OR REBLOG. AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW. I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE ASK FOR REVIEWS. THEY'RE LIKE CRACK! YAY CRACK! XD **

**ALSO, DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO CHECK THIS STORY OUT IF YOU THINK IT'S GOOD. I LIKES COMPANY. :3**

******SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, CLAWPUCCINOS FOR YOU ALL! **BYE BYE!


End file.
